1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a cellular or mobile phone terminal. In particular, the invention relates to a cellular phone terminal of a so-called flip or clamshell type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cellular or mobile phone terminal of a so-called clamshell type is well known. The cellular phone terminal of the type includes a main enclosure exposing ten keys at the front surface. A display enclosure is coupled to the main enclosure for rotation around a rotation shaft parallel to the front surface of the main enclosure. The display enclosure is superposed on the front surface of the main enclosure through the rotation around the rotation shaft.
A support shaft is fixed to the main enclosure. The support shaft stands upright from the front surface of the main enclosure. An annular member is coupled to the support shaft for relative rotation. The annular member is designed to receive the aforementioned rotation shaft. The rotation shaft is thus allowed to rotate around the support shaft. The display enclosure may oppose the screen of the display panel to the front surface of the main enclosure, or may alternatively expose the screen of the display panel outside, when the display enclosure is superposed on the front surface of the main enclosure.
For example, the display panel within the display enclosure should be connected to a printed circuit board within the main enclosure through wiring. A hollow space is defined within the support shaft so as to penetrate through the support shaft along the longitudinal axis. Likewise, a hollow space is defined within the rotation shaft so as to penetrate through the rotation shaft along the longitudinal axis. Wires run through the hollow spaces one after another. Accordingly, an additional space must be kept around the rotation shaft for accommodating the wires.